


My Love, Forget Me Not

by Tiff309



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, blackhill - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff309/pseuds/Tiff309
Summary: Translation fic of the work posted by @truelovecomesat3am on Tumblr





	My Love, Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTruthAboutLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthAboutLove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Love, Forget me Not](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500617) by theTruthAboutLoveComesAt3AM. 



> Translation fic of the work posted by @truelovecomesat3am on Tumblr

Maria Hill死了。  
大战之后他们做的第一件事就是找遍Wakanda的整个森林和皇宫，企图找到自己的伙伴和战友，企图搞明白谁还活着，以及谁死了。  
搜查进行到一半的时候，他们就已经无法搞清楚这个名单了。  
Steve看到Natasha打着一个又一个电话，挂掉一个然后又尝试另一个号码。在无数次尝试之后，他觉得她一定是找到了她要的答案因为她用最大的力气把手机扔了出去。在那之后，虽然Natasha人没有离开，但是她的魂...反正不在这里就对了。  
“Sharon没事。”她告诉Steve，“他们失去了和神盾局特工的联系但是他们根据Fury的追踪仪在纽约的一条街道上找到了他的车。他人不在了，Hill的手机在不远处的地上躺着。”  
Steve不敢相信这么多人都不在了，短短一瞬间怎么能造成那么大的伤害。他知道Fury对于Natasha来说有多么重要，所以他没有强迫她开口，他只是静静地站在她身旁，希望他的存在可以给她带去哪怕一丝丝安慰。  
但是Natasha没有向他们敞开心扉。她没有表现出比他们更多的悲痛。他们都在默哀，他们都体验到了失去爱的感觉以及前所未有的不知所措。  
当他们回到纽约的时候，Tony开着飞船回到了地球。他手上握着的是另一份死亡名单以及另一个他们不知道的故事。他和Pepper说，在他们统计完所有死亡名单之后，他们会给失去的所有朋友办一个体面地葬礼。  
一半的人口，就这么消失了。  
但是Natasha没有在手机上打开和世界上一半的人的短信对话，她只打开了和另一个人的。她看着最后的那几句话，想着这居然是她们之间最后的对话。她看着Maria最后发出的那个“好的”，瞬间五味杂陈。  
当她回到她的公寓并且锁上了门时，她在门边的镜子上看到了自己的映像。她看着自己深深的眼袋做了一个深呼吸。  
她看着镜子里的自己然后逼着自己说出那句话。  
“Maria Hill，”她停顿了一下，“死了。”  
Natasha一点也不惊讶她再说出最后两个字的时候完全控制不住自己的哽咽。  
她在第二个早晨重复了这个练习。  
她起床，喝完咖啡，穿完衣服。她在洗手间里刷牙时，在镜子里看到了一个她都快认不出的女人——一个眼神空洞的，像机器人一样的女人，仿佛她又被洗脑了一样。她把牙膏吐了出来，然后朝镜子里的自己微微点了点头，她眨了三次眼睛，然后深吸了一口气。  
“Maria Hill死了。”  
她这次说的比上次快了很多，仿佛速度快就能让这个事实变得好接受一点。但是并没有。  
可是这就是事实，即使她不能正常得说出这句话。Maria Hill的确是死了。  
————————————————————  
他们开始着手重建，开始计划未来。他们必须这么做，即使现实如此糟糕。因为时间不管怎样都会继续向前转，至少对剩下的这一半人来说。  
Tony给他们发了追悼会的请帖，上面有十几个名字。Natasha本以为会有更多的名字，但是Wakanda的人们选择在自己的家乡悼念失去的族人，他们和Strange本身也没有那么熟。Thor已经参加过了Gamora，Quill，Groot，Drax和Mantis的葬礼。Natasha甚至都没有见过这几个人，但是她懂他们的痛苦。  
因为他们连尸体也没有，Tony只好把逝去的朋友的照片排成一排。Natasha看着他为Maria挑的照片——一张她没有在笑而且眼神空洞的证件照。她很不喜欢这张照片，但是她也知道Tony能找到的Maria的照片估计也只有这一张了。所以她等到只剩Steve，Sharon，Tony，Pepper，Bruce和James的时候，从自己外套的内口袋里掏出了一张小照片然后放在了相框的左下角。虽然这张照片没能完全遮住原来那张，但是足以抓住每个人的眼球。  
这张照片里的Maria在笑。她的眼睛比原来那张更蓝更闪亮，整张脸都充满了生机。  
Steve简单的说了几句话，朝不在这里的Bucky和Sam遥遥敬了杯酒，也悼念了Wanda和Vision；Tony说起了和Peter的故事。Natasha在Tony之后走到了麦克风前，剩下的所有人都以为她会说关于Fury的悼词，但是她深呼吸了之后清了清嗓子，  
“Maria Hill”她说，“死了。”  
和她在镜子里说了无数次的时候一样，她的心还是不受控制的颤抖了一下。  
“我完全相信这个傻子为了可以吵赢我选择了在我们吵架吵到一半的时候死掉。她永远都是那么倔，我应该猜到的。但是这么不择手段真的很过分，因为我还没吵够啊，我还想继续和她吵下去的。”  
Natasha觉得她还有无数的话想说，但是她相信她此刻就算多说一个字，她好不容易建立起来的心理防线就会全数崩塌。  
“他们就这么。。没了。”Bruce说，仿佛他还是不能接受这就是他们要面对的现实。  
Natasha转身然后默默离开了仪式。  
最后还是她去清空Maria的公寓因为Sharon还有一份工作——一份比原来更加忙的工作，因为一半的CIA特工都消失了。所以Natasha必须去那个公寓，拿她的备用钥匙开门，然后决定哪些东西要扔掉，哪些东西要存在仓库里。  
在清完两个半抽屉之后，她发现了一小叠照片和文章。文章多数是关于复仇者联盟的，但是照片都是属于她们的私人照片。在每一张有Natasha的照片里，Maria Hill都在微笑。  
她把照片收在了自己的口袋里，然后把所有东西都塞到纸盒里并且把所有纸盒都运到了仓库里。她决定过几天再来考虑这些东西的去留，等她心情好一点的时候，等她终于原谅她自己之后。在出仓库的前一秒，她在玻璃上又看到了自己的映像。她看着玻璃上的自己的眼睛，  
“Maria Hill死了。”她提醒自己。把所有的Maria的东西都存着也不会把她带回来的，Natasha知道，但是她还是那么做了。  
在漫长的两周之后，她走到了属于Maria的墓碑前，看着那个被刻在大理石上的名字，然后说，  
“Maria Hill死了。”  
她反反复复得对自己说，说不定哪一天那个苦涩的味道不会再次在她心间蔓延开来。  
“我真的好生气啊。我们那个愚蠢的争吵，你给我发的最后的短信，和我们最后一次对话的时候我们说的话，都好蠢啊。我不敢相信你觉得Bruce回来会改变你我之间的关系，不敢相信你居然觉得你只是个备胎。我也不敢相信我居然因为这件事和你发火，我不敢相信我居然没有好好的和你解释我的真实心情。现在好了，你永远都不会知道了。你永远都不会知道我生气是因为我花了好多天的时间把我一半的抽屉都清空来给你装东西，你永远都不会知道那天我那天约你出来是想让你搬进来和我一起住。”  
她摇了摇头然后把她带来的花放在了墓碑前——一束蓝色的勿忘我。  
“你说你永远不会离开我的。这不公平，Maria。我们本不该这样的。”  
Natasha知道Maria听不见她，看不见她带来的话，也没有办法回嘴。但是她还是静静站在那里，等着一个她永远等不到的答案。  
Maria Hill真的死了。  
——————————————————————————  
Steve有一天在训练之后敲开了她的门，Natasha以为她是有什么东西忘在了训练场，但实际上他只是想关心下她。  
他在进入房门的那一刻突然懂了什么。Natasha跟着他的脚步，等着他做出不可避免的一个结论。  
门边有两个放钥匙的碗；餐桌上有两套餐具；茶几上有两个咖啡杯垫，边上各有一本书。每本书上都有不同的标记和贴纸，是两本书被两个人读过的证据。  
当Steve最终看向她的时候，他的眼神比他发现世界上一半的人都消失了的时候还要悲伤。  
“我不敢去动任何东西。”Natasha说，她盯着门边的两把伞。Maria在一个下雨天的时候把她的伞忘在了这里，然后一直没有机会去把它拿回去。  
“谁。。。我。。。我认识他吗？”  
Natasha点了点头然后从沙发上拿起了外套。  
“我们出去走走吧。”  
他们安静得走了一路，直到他们停在了Natasha想给他看的那个墓碑前。  
“我给她带了勿忘我。它们是蓝色的。和她的眼睛一样。”  
他看着这个名字许久说不出话来。他把手放进了口袋然后点了点头，“它们很漂亮。”  
“Maria Hill死了。”Natasha说，这一次，这句话的分量差点压垮了她，“我们都什么还没有做，她就不在了。她说她会花她的余生来爱我。她没有机会了，可现在我会花我的余生去爱她。” Natasha承诺道。她的声音终于不抖了，因为这是她这辈子说过最笃定的话。  
Maria Hill死了，一半的世界也死了。但是时间没有为了剩下的那半人停下。  
————————————————————————  
当他们再一次面对Thanos的时候，Natasha用了最冷血，最狠，最无情的战术。对她来说，这是她最后一个机会。Steve和James抓住了Thanos的右臂；Tony，Rocket，Bruce和Nebula拼尽全力企图把手套摘下来，然后Thor又一次把斧头砍进他的胸腔。  
当Natasha大喊让他们把手都拿开的时候，他们犹豫了一下但还是照做了。Natasha把寡妇蛰调到了最大功率，然后全部摁到了Thanos的脖子上。他浑身的肌肉抽搐了一分半，当Natasha最终放开手的时候，Thanos也倒在了地上。  
Tony用他的盔甲把手套摘了下来。  
Natasha盯着Thanos的眼睛，他也盯了回来。  
“为什么？”Thanos轻声说道，他们知道他实在问为什么他们看不到他计划的美妙和优点，但是Natasha想告诉他为什么他的计划有有个致命的缺点。  
“因为，”她说，“Maria Hill死了。”  
他们所爱的人被无情夺走。这就是这个计划最大的缺点。对于失去爱人的人来说，这不是随机的选择，对于这些人来说，这不是一个名单或者投掷硬币的随机结果。这些死亡夺走了他们的一部分，甚至他们的全世界，而他们和在杀死一般星球人口之后，一念之间就可以决定救下Gamora的Thanos不一样，在这些死亡面前，他们没有选择权，他们甚至没有为所爱的人战斗的权利。而这，不可接受。  
Thor把斧子从Thanos的胸前拔了出来，然后把脚踩在了他的肩膀上。  
“你的确说过我该对着头砍的。”他说。这一次，当他挥起斧子时，他没有错失目标。  
他们用手套回到了Thanos去Thor的飞船之前然后毁掉了所有的原石。  
没有人记得发生了什么，但是他们记得。幸存的复仇者们被Ross上校关在一个小房间里花了三小时做了一份极其详细的报告，关于原本发生了什么，和他们是怎么样把损失复原的。  
当他们最终在Fury的命令下被释放时，Fury晃悠悠得走了进来，和过去一样的用骄傲戏谑的语气和他们问好。Hill在他之后也跟了进来，她一边读着报告一边还在用蓝牙耳机和别人通话，但是她在听到一个凳子被推倒在地上之后停了下来。  
Natasha突然站了起来，所有人都在盯着她看，但是她不在乎。她看上去她有很重要的话要说，她的胸口剧烈上下起伏着，仿佛她刚刚花了3个小时跑步，而不是坐在房间里无聊的作报告。所以Maria把电话挂了，然后等着她说出她要说的话，她有种直觉，Natasha要说出的话可能比她手中关于一半人口被抹去又回来的报告更加令人震惊。  
“你把你的雨伞忘在我家了。”Natasha说，她的眼睛第一次在那场战斗之后散发出了光芒，“绿色那把。”  
Maria吸了口气，然后看了看剩下的人。她看的Steve的眼神在她和Natasha之间来回晃动；她看到Bruce也在，然后他也在看着Natasha。  
Fury下了个Maria没有听清的命令然后所有人都离开了房间，只剩下Natasha一个人站在会议室的另一头。  
“我回头去拿它一下？”Maria问然后顺便皱了皱眉，不太懂为什么Natasha一副要哭出来的样子。  
“我觉得既然你的伞已经在那里了，那不如你把你剩下的东西也搬过来吧，我已经给你留好了位置。”  
“我...我错过了很多东西，是不是？”她可以从Natasha的眼睛里看出来，“我是那一半消失的人里面的一个对不对？”  
Natasha走了过来，踮起了脚，然后轻轻的吻住了Maria，在她感觉到Maria回应的时候，她松了口气，整个人也随之放松融化在了Maria的拥抱里。  
“我每天都给你带了蓝色的勿忘我。”  
“我很抱歉你要经历这样的痛苦。”  
“没事啊，至少我得到了第二次机会。”  
Thanos死了，原石被摧毁了，宇宙也安全了，至少现在是这样。世界人口也终于回到了原来的数字。  
而Maria Hill也终于，还活着。


End file.
